


Sail Away

by Valconix



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Case Fic, Chloe Can’t Relax, Chloe KNOWS, Cruise Ships, Dorks in Love, Eventual Smut, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Jealous Chloe, Jealous Lucifer, Protective Lucifer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-07-08 05:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19864243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valconix/pseuds/Valconix
Summary: A stalemate. A dead body, a Singles cruise and her party crashing partner. What could go wrong?When Maze gives Chloe an unexpected present, Chloe expects to be sun, see and partner-free, But when has it ever been that easy?





	1. Gift-Giving

**Author's Note:**

> Well I’m back. This is a WIP however I am like 3/4s of the way done but I hope you enjoy, I love these two dorks, especially my massive soft spot for Lauren.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy. Please Kudos and comment, I appreciate you all taking the time to read this. Thank you <3
> 
> Suitcase - Mary J. Blige

Chloe's wondering if her eyes can roll out of her head.  
  
"Issss ittttttt a puppy?" She swivels from the sink to Trixie and Maze like she's on her desk chair in the precinct. "It better not be a puppy Maze."  
  
Maze came home a week ago from Idaho with a bounty/potential homicide under her belt and stood in the doorway proudly announcing she had a present-whilst dripping blood all over her floor, at first Trixie bounced around her usual enthusiasm of an excited Labrador before she reaffirmed her daughter, it was for Chloe. A small pout from her daughter and she was given what looked to be a small dagger to satisfy her attention; which was swiftly confiscated.  
  
So here they are four hours and two boiling showers later because Maze wants her to guess from the billions of possible things in the universe.  
  
"Relax Clo', anyway Lucifer keeps muttering on about getting her a hellhound when she starts dating." Chloe's eyes widen as Maze nonchalantly continues to braid her daughters hair.  
  
"A h-hellhound?" Chloe confusingly blurts out.  
  
"Awh dude, they're awesome." Maze glowers as she attacks a tangle ferociously. "They can strip a human in less than twenty seconds."  
  
Chloes mouth drops open.  
  
"Strip? Their clothes?" Trixie leans back into Mazes leather strapped chest to look up at her face.  
  
Maze Cheshire grin widens to Chloe's dismay.  
  
"Sure. Also, No, it's not a dog." Then down to Trixie with an affectionate smile.  
  
"Awh-I'd like a hellhound." Trixie sighs.  
  
"Trix-" Chloe starts but Maze pipes up. "They're loyal to one person-well, as well as Lucifer. Massively protective aaaaaannnnnnddd-" Maze points to Chloe while she frowns at Trixies half-tied braid. "They love innocent souls, and they don't look like they do down there."  
  
Chloe pulls a stray dish from the breakfast bar and jets it into the sink.  
  
"Maze, no." She calls over her shoulder.  
  
"No fun. Good job I like you little human." Chloe smiles when Trixies giggles.  
  
"Done. Now shift, I gotta get her present."  
  
She can hear the shuffling from behind while she works on the remainder of the dishes and the herd of elephants stampeding her stairs fade out momentarily before fading back in with a resounding slam on the island behind her.  
  
She wonders how Maze manages to make everything sound so violent.  
  
"Here. A present for letting me back in. Always loved it here." Maze plays it off in casual shrugging.  
  
"You don't have to get me a present Maze, your family."  
  
It's always been weird to see Mazes impenetrable wall of isolation crumble from her bad ass persona, Like a bear playing with her cubs. She shifts side to side looking everywhere but at her.  
  
"Anyway I did, so shut up and open it." Maze dumps down on the stool opposite her, slicing a nearby Apple from the fruit bowl with one of her knives.  
  
"Is it a toy?" Trixie questions from the sofa.  
  
A glint Maze's eye knows the answers going to be an innuendo. "It could be."  
  
She ruffles through the bag, a frown etched on her features, her fingers graze something. She pulls it out.  
  
"Ta-da. You are welcome, I'm gunna take that look on your face as a thank you." She bends her wrist with a self-satisfied smile pointing her knife casually at Chloe.  
  
Chloe looks down to see her name written in golden embroidered writing on the black backdrop of the ticket, the top corner of the ticket has a big red 'Love Meet' logo which cause Chloes memories to flood back affectionately to before the case as she taps the pressed lead against her necklace.  
  
 _Uh, wheelbarrow, shoe, ah guess I'm going to be the shot glass.  
  
That's a thimble._  
  
"A singles cruise." She deadpans.  
  
"You. Are. Welcome." Maze chews through another slice.  
  
"How-why?"  
  
"Because..." She looks around to see if Trixies around. "You need to get laid. It's been over eight months since-" Maze stops looks at the counter top. "You know."  
  
Chloe appreciates it. His name, _he-who-should-not-be-named_ is a thought she wants to forget. She's happy with her life. Well not really, but it's better than it was when she was dating him.  
  
"Right, why exactly did you think I'd like this?" Chloe questions.  
  
"Think of this right.” Maze stands, holds her fingers in the air and counts them off as she speaks. "You can relax over the next week. It's a heatwave, in this weather you humans always go weird-aaaannndd last but not least." Chloe laughs when Maze _actually_ drum rolls with her palms on the top.  
  
"No. Lucifer." She announces with a flourish.  
  
Isn't that just the fifty million pound prize. She sighs in relief, things with Lucifer are-well complicated. And that's an understatement.  
  
Chloe knows Lucifer is the devil, and he knows she doesn't care, they work together mixed with the usual banter like they always do. She still has feelings for him, she expects said feelings to just naturally dissipate, but they still have these little moments that make her heart flutter, even more when Lucifer looks in her eyes with affection or when she catches him staring and can feel him panic in response. Maybe she can relax, clear her thoughts of him. Step back and analyze everything, The old detective routine.  
  
"Great she's dead." She's hears Maze utters through her day-dream.  
  
"Okay." Chloe says.  
  
"Sweet. Plus I've already booked your leave. Turns out human resources isn't a body part dump. Also Carol cried. Man that was a good day." Maze holds a high five out which she forces Chloe to participate in.  
  
"Anyway I gotta go. Me and Trix are going to the zoo." She bares her teeth.  
  
"Maze. Please don't jump in the lion enclosure like last time."  
  
Trixie comes bounding down the stairs, a quick kiss on her cheek and Maze is herding her out of the door before leaning back in.  
  
"Elephant hold this time..."  
  
Chloe tries to laugh without the panic showing.

* * *

"Detective, I just don't understand why you would just leave me like this?"  
  
The sun basks its light in scattering golden waypoints onto the green waves and coastal edges of Los Angeles, the soft aroma of salt tickles her nose as she walks, her suitcase trailing on rolling wheels behind her like an obedient dog.  
  
Clutching in between her shoulder and her ear, she makes her way through various checkpoints and gates guarded by officials in navy blue uniforms among the off-white archways of signs.  
  
"Lucifer it's for a week. I'm not leaving you. I'm just on vacation can't you just hang on with Dan?" She frustrates into the phone.  
  
It's adorable really. The minute there's no sign of her, he constantly panics.  
  
He purrs into the phone sending a bolt of arousal straight to her core. "Chloe, why in dads name would I ever settle for douche when I have you of all people. I refuse to ever cheat on you, Especially with such an inferior detective."  
  
 _Well if that isn't the million dollar question._  
  
"Lucifer it's five days. You've been moaning that you wanted to go shopping in London for a bit. Just do that."  
  
She rolls to a nearby port sign, checks the tag number from the desk she was given and carries on.  
  
"I was going to ask if you'd accompany me. Oh lets do that instead. Tell you what, _Wadhaw_ at the S _trand_ owes me a couple of favors. Top of the building, a midnight meal maybe a show at London Broadway? C'mon detective..."  
  
This is why she needs a break, these moments where he's romantic and endearing and frustratingly confusing are exactly why she needs to be in the polar opposite to where he is.  
  
"I'm not going to drop everything and stop what I'm doing because you're having a hissy fit."  
  
There's silence. She thinks she might have overstepped the mark, he’s always just being his eccentric self.  
  
"A Hissy fit! I am not a prepubescent teen, I am offended detective. I'm just trying to spend time with my detective."  
  
She ignores the blush creeping up her throat and the tips of her ears, her eyes frantically searching for the correct number, sundress snagging the wheels every time she thinks it's the right one.  
  
"Look, when I come back we can do something. You wanted to try that new Italian place, we'll do that." She compromises.  
  
"As much as I do adore you asking me out detective, we must focus on the fact you're abandoning me!?" She laughs, hearing him laugh through the phone is such a stress reliever he should consider bottling it.  
  
"Look Luc-" a scrawny teenager offers his hand out for the ticket, wraps a band around her hand that was carrying the case and hauls it off to some unknown location for storage.  
  
"What was that? Was that a man? He sounded pathetic, tell him he's pathetic detective." She frowns into the phone, embarrassed a little more when the teenager looks at her with a baffled stare. She starts to apologize before the teenager lugs her baggage on board with a sad renewed vigor.  
  
"Lucifer I got to go." Chloe almost sighs sadly, it's weird feeling like a teenager on the phone to her crush at midnight.  
  
"Yes, yes. I know. Do enjoy it Chloe, I've already text Mark for our date at the strand." Her stomach flips at the thought of whether he’s being serious." One question, where are you?"  
  
It makes her breath catching hearing the syllables of her name roll off his tongue so beautifully, the feelings worse now that he sounds so disappointed he's not currently with her.  
  
She opens her mouth to explain but then shuts it before any words betray her. Recently whenever they've been separated he's been showing up where she's at; one time he waltzed casually into the auditorium for Trixies play, but she was one hundred percent sure it was because he owed Trixie a favor. Another was at her big _Costco_ run which she instantly regretted, when he appeared in front of her with two melons in-front of him and a huge grin on his face.  
  
"Nearly had it." He speaks through the silent moment lacing a smile on her lips. He sounds playful, but she can hear how sad he is in the background.  
  
"Bye Lucifer." She goes to end the call hearing him shout about sun lotion and videos.  
  
She takes a selfie of her white sundress, knock-off Chanel sunglasses and wide brimmed sun hat and sends it to him. Chloe steps on board the thousand-foot vessel where's she's handed a neon disgustingly sweet drink and vague directions to the lobby.  
  
As she walks she spins her phone in her fingers nervously, maybe she shouldn't have sent it. It's not like they were sexting, but it's Lucifer, he could make anything sound dirty in that accent of his.  
  
Her phone chimes and she reads it slightly giddy.  
  
 _L: Beautiful.  
  
Oh crap._

**

Chloe plays over the double meaning of his message in her head, to-and-froing over whether to reply as she enters to a populated lobby. Frank Sinatra swoons over the roar of chatter about having it his way while she takes in the space.  
  
The lobby is crammed with people, a humongous golden chandelier hangs over the throngs of people, two twisting marble staircases with golden hand rails dress each side of her vision like a golden curtain.  
  
Some people are in groups, a lot of Bridal parties littering the bar and nearby toilets, Chloe works her way around a stupidly placed desk to a small section, being greeted by some older couples and receiving some stares from some of the more creepy single men.  
  
It's not uncomfortable, it just doesn't feel...her. She's not coming on here for love or sex. Not to find Mr. Right or even for the people. She's just come away for a break from the very thing this cruise party bases its entirety on.  
  
Relationships.  
  
Sinatra fades out and Beyoncé blares out of a nearby speaker about how she's turned psychotic about love, people nearby have looked up towards the bridge that settles between the two balconies overlooking everyone below.  
  
Chloe tilts her sun hat back to see a 'love Meet' rep swaying side to side to the music looking like the ships already in motion. She scoffs when the blonde, pool boy looking rep starts twerking in the middle of a five star cruise-liner.  
  
"Welcome singles!" He screams into the headset like a teenage girl. The music fades out until it's background music. "Welcome, Welcome lovers and lovees." The crowd erupts like a frat party has merged with a senior citizens home.  
  
"Now you beautiful people, welcome to 'Top Meets' cruise of the year, we are exclusively offering you a chance of love." Again the crowd erupts and Chloe tenses at the barrage her ears are taking.  
  
"We have games, drinks, meals and activities you've all been assigned as well as some down time to get your tan on!"  
  
Chloe groans, internally cursing Maze.  
  
"Four hundred People signed up with twenty arriving over the next coming days, here at the _Marina Del Rey_, we have over a seventy percent potential relationship chance here, so love is never too far away."  
  
Currently, love for Chloe is sat in his penthouse either glued to his piano or spreading love across his bed sheets with numerous partners.  
  
Between the roar and the annoying sound coming through the speakers, Lucifer has managed to worm his way back into her brain, so she shakes her head to try to get him out.  
  
"-after all it's all about the game, ain't that right folks."  
  
She's missed a lot in her fade out but apparently that's good because Mr. Plastic is beginning to wrap up his speech.  
  
"Now let's get y'all settled in, itineraries will be in your rooms, evening meal is at eight. The concierge will direct you to your rooms and remember folks; Top meet promises love."  
  
Hell of a promise to keep, Chloe inwardly thinks.  
  
The Ken doll speaking walks over the bridge and disappears promptly ushering a sea of bellboys and staff who are dropping keys into people's hands and pointing them in directions, it's not long before someone asks her name and hands her a key to apparently a deluxe penthouse suite. _Maze might actually be an angel._  
  
Chloe checks her watch as she climbs in a private elevator; a lesser version of Lucifers. It's five right now, she's got a few hours to kill before dinner.  
  
The doors sweep open like something out of Ella's television shows, and she meanders to the ebony door located at the far end. There are two doors on this floor which gives Chloe a jolt of nervous energy to see what Maze has conjured up.  
  
She's seen TV shows like Cribs who open decadent double doors to over the top crystal and polished flooring but nothing prepared her for walking into her room.  
  
A small beep from the doors' security system and Chloe opens a large oak door into an apartment-which is more like a mansion inside a ship. A small hallway gives way to the huge open planned room, Roman columns adorned with marble walls, pristine white couches in the center facing a cinema screen on the wall adjacent, her breath catches in her throat at the view through the floor to ceiling glass covering the far wall looking outwards onto the Santa Monica bay, Los Angeles fading into the distance as the ship silently thrashes through the sea.  
  
Chloe must remember to hug Maze when she's back.  
  
She turns to a hallway in her peripherals locating the master bedroom with a bed that could accompany ten people easily, her own bathroom seems tiny and ancient by comparison to the en-suite. This one is pretty much the definition of rich. She’s currently torn between either the grand waterfall shower or the Jacuzzi bathtub, both flanked by heated towel racks. A balcony stands off to the side which houses a decadent hot tub and a relaxation pod to apparently...relax in?  
  
Chloe takes her time exploring, uncovering a fully varnished guest room and a fully stocked bar with complimentary champagne. She wrinkles her nose at the thought of it before she sees a note on the far end of the bar with a welcome basket attached, she picks the note up and scans it.  
  
 _Happy sex week Decker, get some. -Maze  
  
P.S Lucifer said you hated champagne, so he ordered some Beers from around the world or some shit._  
  
Chloe drops the note onto the bar, unwrapping her basket like a squirrel burying its nuts for the winter. Inside, twenty different IPA's from England, Wales and Scotland sit in a semi-circle inside the basket, a few lemon bars and coffee beans for the luxurious but ridiculously complicated coffee machine she found in a room earlier.  
  
Maze doesn't know she likes this kind of thing.  
  
Which means she asked about it from Lucifer.  
  
Who knew instinctively.  
  
Chloe can't help the butterflies forming in her stomach over the gesture, he remembered. After all this time and all the ongoing chaos, the actual devil-her Lucifer knows what she drinks, eats and enjoys.  
  
She frowns. Her mind working overtime on him, mixed signals' comes to mind but it annoys her how he can be so romantic, and he probably doesn't even know he's being it.  
  
Chloe checks her watch. 18:30. She's got an hour before she needs to be down, so she walks to her bedroom, undresses and heads to the bathroom to figure out how this shower works.

* * *

Detectives intuition.  
  
Chloe has always thrived on being a good detective through one thing. Her intuition, so she preens internally when she manages to get the dress code right on the first night. A blood-red dress with borrowed heels that could be called stilts in some countries.  
  
As she walks down the foyer, she internally chuckles at people being turned away with swim shorts on or casual attire. People part like the Red Sea when she walks through, a few sleazy wolf whistles later, she heads to the maitre d' who looks down at a clipboard in-front of him.  
  
"Ah. Mademoiselle Decker, please right this way. The captains table awaits." His French accent appeals to Chloe's thirteen year old continental phase.  
  
She's led through a sea of people enjoying cocktails and champagne in the main room, she takes her time to look around as they walk, the area is reminiscent of an old timey theater, circular tables adorn the white wood flooring all towered over by a pantheon of a stage at the approaching end, chandeliers hang overhead like museum pieces glistening in the soft light as waiters and waitresses move past her with cat-like elegance serving drinks to patrons.  
  
"Miss Decker." He pulls her seat out for her which she takes with a thank you on her tongue.  
  
The seat next to her is empty but around the table is a cast of very high ranking members of society, she isn't much for fancy formal dinners, but she has been to a 'Mess Dress' before with her dad; He loved everything about them and for that Chloe can tolerate them.  
  
A captain in the United States Army and his husband occupy the two seats on her right: James and Daniel Moyer, a real gossip column, they talk about their new house in Gardena, they are currently going through adoption so Chloe doesn't hesitate in offering to be a character witness for them; a police officer as a friend always looks good on paper, after about ten minutes they’ve already booked in a dinner date.  
  
On her left adjacent to the empty seat, a petite, beautiful brunette named Evelyn Daniels who seems very agitated and seemingly stares frequently at the Cannes before becoming more interested in the stage in front of her. She hasn't talked to Chloe, she's overheard her briefly mention something about her job title but Evelyn seems to be doing everything to not end up talking to her, inner Chloe is screaming to investigate but she buries her underneath the colossal Lucifer problem and moves on.  
  
Next, the star of 'The Real Husbands of Hollywood' Leon Cannes and his wife Demi; who apparently is suffering from sea sickness and is as she quotes; “Pilled up to the eyeballs.” Place themselves next to the Moyers. James is a textbook narcissist which Chloe finds instantly dislikable, so much so that when he starts talking about his new _'Ferrari 458'_ Inner Chloe has managed to count the revolutions of her eye rolls, luckily he doesn't seem to notice as he's too focused on himself however Leon’s self-induced snort draws everyone's attention to him, and he plays it off with a smile at Chloe.  
  
Finally, the captain arrives when the waitress is serving drinks to everyone: Captain Robert Mortimer to which Chloe can't stop smiling because he looks exactly like Colonel Sanders, she glances at the Moyers, eyes wide at her with a familiar nod, he introduces himself as if they didn't know he was the captain.  
  
"Detective Decker. Pleasure to meet you." Chloe can't help note how he sounds like Sean Connery when he takes her hand.  
  
"Thank you for allowing me on this table captain." She cringes how formal she sounds.  
  
"Nonsense. Your reputation proceeds you, Olivia Monroe sends her regards, however I must say it's very surprising to see you at this corporate sham." She's a bit thrown off by her old Lieutenant and this interrogation that seems to be happening.  
  
"To tell you the truth captain, I got this as a gift, was hoping I could relax for a few days maybe catch up on a few books I've been meaning to read." She talks as the captain fluffs out his napkin and lays it on his white pants.  
  
"Robert please. Splendid, I knew there was another reason. Can't have a future lieutenant being seen at speed dating and stripping games now can we?"  
  
I-I'm sorry, future lieutenant?" She blurts out confused.  
  
"Oh did I spoil the surprise, we captains have a habit for being surprise destroyers."  
  
Her. Lieutenant.

The nervous energy inside shakes like a dropped fizzy drink, looking for a way to escape, just before she opens her mouth the captain interrupts.

"I'm sorry about the vacant seat everyone, it's currently our entertainment opener for tonight, he'll be with us shortly."  
  
James leans forward. "Ooh any surprises tonight James? It's not that ghastly dance act top meet hired is it?"  
  
"No, a very charismatic pianist as it comes. Lovely fellow." Chloe snaps out of her promotion induced daze.  
  
 _Charismatic...pianist..._  
  
"Oh I think I seen him. A very nice suit he was wearing." James points out.  
  
 _No no no no no_  
  
"Savile row if I recall. Yes he was...oh what was it?" Leon ponders to the table.  
  
Chloe's heart is thudding in her chest, this can't be right. How could he even know where she was? Much less be on a moving cruise ship. She looks around, analyzing for any indication he's here.  
  
"British." Evelyn growls in the similar accent. "He's British." Robert and the Moyers nod approvingly as the lights die to a flicker as if a movie was beginning.  
  
Chloe straightens on her chair, twisting gently to see the stage from their view. The Captains table is the closest to the stage giving them a perfect view of the performance. Chloe's forearms prickle with goosebumps in anticipation, she hates how much of an effect he might have on her.  
  
The shimmering golden curtain sweeps open revealing a Steinway piano alone unaccompanied of a pianist, Chloe lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding.  
  
A familiar voice coos a deep greeting while he strides on stage.


	2. Dinner With The Devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whattdup? It’s great to see people reading this it feels me with a lovely warmth so... MWAH <3 
> 
> I’m sorry for the short chapter as a little reward I’ll post another one over the weekend.
> 
> Obviously when you read the first few lines, you’ll know. 
> 
> Feeling Good-Michael Bublé
> 
> Please comment or Kudos I thrive of feedback and love <3

_Birds flying high you know how I feel._

Chloe could never get used to seeing Lucifer in a Tuxedo, seeing him in a suit is an everyday occurrence but a tux does something to her insides akin to a blender with an open lid.

Suspenders hug the thick muscles of his shoulders, his bow tie is wrapped around his collar but undone, the lean sculpted outline of chest and abs are on display through a tight fitted shirt he's wearing, it's infuriating how good he looks.

_Sun in the sky you know how I feel._

Chloe looks around the table and swivels in her chair to look at his audience, through the whoops and the wolf whistles, everyone is entranced, sometimes it's actually baffling how magnetic Lucifer actually is.

_Breeze driftin' on by, you know how I feel._

He hasn't noticed her at the moment, which is both favorable and slightly disappointing, she watches his Adam's apple vibrate when his voice takes on somber tone through the line.

_It's a new dawn_

God he's beautiful when he sings.

_It's a new day_

Her breath stutters when he closes his eyes lifting the microphone up almost in rapture accompanied by single notes from the piano.

_It's a new life. For me._

Chloe's mouth is dry, this is the closest thing she's seen to sex in a very long while, His head with the microphone drops down to a climatic silence with the lights.

The spotlight shines on him looking ever the fallen angel, His gaze finds her instantly, shining with a salacious grin.

_And I'm feeling good._

Chloe can't stop the heat flushing her cheeks or the way it peaks over onto the tips of her ears, he winks- _actually winks_ at her and she can't help think that if she wasn't incredibly turned on right now, she'd be super annoyed at his gate crashing attempt.

The familiar drum and saxophone kick in, but it's barely audible over the ruckus the crowd is developing, even some of her table are standing in a premature ovation, Evelyn looks like she might combust at any moment.

Chloe settles for mouthing the words off by heart because even though she can't really hear Lucifers rendition over the audible chaos, the song is a classic.

* * *

It ends with a bang.

A literal firecracker snap and a cloud of smoke then everyone is quickly to their feet applauding him like he's found the cure for the common cold.

She climbs to her feet slowly as he's taking small bows, with a slow, sarcastic clap Chloe joins in while he moves past waiters and adoring fans with polite athleticism.

His eyes are on her, the smug smirk on his face looks like he might split in two; she hates that he's so smug for so many reasons.

Lucifer peels around the table to each member of the group while snapping glances at her, so she sits before anyone else has and holds her wine glass in her hand looking over the brim with as much passive aggressiveness as she can muster.

When he greets the captain with a quick handshake and a thank you he leans into her space, she knows that scent anywhere; that deep sandalwood and smoke fills her nostrils so much she feels almost engulfed by it.

"Darling, it's so nice to see a friendly face." She can feel the grin by her ear, those deep vibrato tones pluck at her heartstrings like the bass guitar.

"Coincidence, I'm guessing." She retorts back moving her head to him as he sits down.

"Call it Divine intervention love." He grins back at her.

"Funny that, how in the-" she starts but is cut off by a brooding Evelyn on the prowl.

"I loved your song!" Evelyn is almost desperate in her tone. "God, you were amazing."

Chloe scoffs into her wine glass.

"Yes I’d thank you but my vocals are one of the few things my father hasn’t got it glowing little hands on ." He sounds disgusted _-he probably is_ , she knows the thought of his dad interfering is repulsive.

"W-what I mean-" Evelyn starts but is cut off by her favorites: The Moyers. "Yes, it was quite the performance Lucifer." Daniel speaks to James's agreeing nods.

Chloe has never seen Lucifer be modest, he's one that loves attention, draws to it like a moth to a flame but Chloe can see his small ministrations, the twist of his body towards her, the lean back on his chair so he can see her more, as much as she hates competing with anyone, the gesture is quite flattering that Lucifer wants to talk to her solely. 

"Why thank you James, Daniel it's lovely to see you again. How's the adoption coming along?" Lucifer thanks a very eager to please waiter as he fills his glass with a dark ruby colored wine then Chloe's, it's all so intimate in a room full of passengers, light music from the band that replaced Lucifer. It feels so good to just let go.

"Splendid, paper works being finalized now, Chloe has so graciously offered to be a character witness, thank you so much for the help." Chloe frowns in discovery. "Ever the giver, my Chloe." The table laughs. "No thank you necessary, the deal was completed years ago." Chloe jabs at his expensive pant leg with her finger.

He leans in, instantly familiar to the notion. "What did you do!? She whispers. "Ah well, see the Captains husband darling? He points subtly to Daniel. "He made a necklace for me." He smiles and it melts her a little bit.

"What necklace?" She pauses confused, before her eyes widen and her fingers instinctively wrap around the pressed steel dipping in the valley of her breasts.

"W-what!?" Her voice a little higher, drawing looks from the others, particularly Evelyn.

"He pressed the bullet for me, turns out Daniel is a ballistics engineer. So a favor for a favor as it were." He gestures his hand with a flourish, his eyes glued to her chest as if hypnotized.

"Hey!" He looks up, the deep shadow of his beard is incredibly distracting, he looks from her lips then her eyes. "My face is up here!" She growls at him, fighting the blush climbing her throat.

"That's not exactly what I was looking at detective." He leans in inches from hers, his arm has made its way to the back of her chair. "I must say, this dress is literal temptation rebranded Chloe, you look utterly ravishing." She purses her lips together in frustration and slight arousal.

"Oh. Stop it!" She faces the rest of the table, her sixth sense can feel his eyes roam the uncovered parts of her shoulders with fantasizing eyes.

Willful ignorance springs to mind, if she can't see him, she can't end up having sex with him.

The entrée arrives to Chloe's thankful prayers, one: that it's not a buffet cart situation and that she doesn't have to spend time telling Lucifer how she doesn't eat any type of fish regardless of whether it's grilled or deep friend, and two: That this long on the liner with no food is making her incredibly cranky.

Midway through the idle chatter and the Caprese Salad, Leon utters through his fifth scotch, more than slightly inebriated. "S-so Lucifer, why are you here, of all places?" Chloe can tell his wife Demi is semi-embarrassed; it could be the pills. She's been the Demi so many times. Especially with Dan.

"Why not Leon? It's has some highly attractive features." Lucifer says with a side look towards her, Chloe rolls her eyes as she pierces a slice of mozzarella with her fork.

Leon barks out a laugh. "Morningstar, you-you are hilarious!" Chloe can feel everyone cringe, Evelyn stands up drawing the chatter of the captain and the Moyers, Daniel looks apprehensive. "Evelyn, where are you off too?" She pauses, throws her napkin delicately at her leftover salad. "Powder my nose Daniel. Thank you very much." She swivels to an oblivious Lucifer with a highly obvious wink and storms off petulantly.

"Chloe, is it me or is Caprese salad a cop out?" She scoffs in amusement at the frown he's giving the entrée in-front.

"Well...?" She pulls her freshly topped up glass to her lip.

"You know, I could have pizza here in a good thirty minutes." he frowns biting into his salad.

Sometimes Chloe forgets how rich he actually is.

"Lucifer. Evelyn was giving you a sign." She's trying to make her voice with as little jealousy as possible.

"What? Oh no, is that what that was? I thought she had a tick." He smiles before sliding a thin slice of mozzarella Into his mouth.

It shouldn't be obscene to watch him do this, but it feels like it.

"Trust me, I have no intention of bedding that woman."

Chloe smirks, leaning back on her chair, her fork placed on her empty plate. "Who are you and what have you done with Lucifer?"

He laughs, it's so genuine that for a moment she forgets he's this eccentric possible billionaire playboy. He finishes the excess on his plate places the fork down and wipes his mouth with a napkin.

"Believe me, I would rather be here than anywhere else." Chloe wants to feel he's taunting but it feels like flirting, call it the wine, you can even call it the sea air but right now she feels brave.

Chloe leans in, her rusty flirtation creaking to life. "Oh yeah? Prove it?"

She watches him grin and her mouth parts, he leans closer and frames the left side of his face to cover everyone else from seeing them in their warped bubble.

Chloe watches his eyes swirl and transform into Crimson balls in his eyes, it used to be so intimidating but after seeing him do it hundreds of times, it feels like another part of him, another part she wants to know.

She smiles at him, unable to take her sight off the liquid lava whirlpools in his eyes.

"Ah, there he is." She says slightly breathless with her cheeks tingling .

_Yep, devil eyes. Definite turn on._

They fade back into their brown spectrum, tantalizing in their own right.

"Is this interrogation over, detective?" His voice is matching hers, this flirtatious banter is just what she needs, something she can go back to her apartment and think about...intently.

"Mm, just about I think?" Her brain is a massive computer error message, she's not responding to logic, her body is instinctively moving towards him, lips inches apart, she watches with fascination as his lips part for his tongue to dart across them.

_Oh god, are we going to-_

"Lucifer old boy!" The captain bellows across the table, possibly after discovering his new nine spice recipe.

He sighs heavily closing his eyes. "Yes Colne-" he stops, amused even further by Chloe's short, loud cough. "Captain, How can I help?"

The captain appears confused then carries on. "I was just telling James about the new lieutenant."

_Oh crap, she's not ready to deal with fallout Lucifer yet._

"Captain!" She shouts, startling Lucifer next to her. "Weather!" She clears her throat. "I mean,what's the weather like over the coming days?"

Luckily she's had thousands of opportunities to practice her distract and dissolve conversation techniques with the massive dork sitting next to her.

She takes a quick peek at Lucifer who is now eyeing up his steak tartars like its moving slowly across his plate.

"Well if I'm being honest my dear, it's not going to be great." He pauses a little uncertain in whether he should have divulged such secrets but hey she's got Lucifer now, so she would have eventually worked it out of him if needs be.

"Yes it seems we are going to be hitting some fog pockets in a while, trouble is you see, we don't know how long it goes on for." Her eyes widen, if the journeys longer. She's stuck on this ship. With Lucifer. Mr. temptation incarnate.

"Oh that is horrendous." The voice next to her is a ball of sarcasm. "Whatever will we do?" She can almost feel the searing heat of his gaze roaming her body, Chloe thighs close together trying to tamp down the ember burning.

"Yes. It seems when we reach it we'll have slow to a crawl unfortunately. Luckily this date company has an abundance of activities to enjoy." He laughs with the Cannes joining in enthusiastically.

Chloe turns to the smug bastard to the side of her. "You're enjoying this aren't you?" She exclaims in hushed tones.

"Why detective I am appalled you would think that." He mocks offence, but leans in as she picks her fork up. "However, spending time with you in the confines of this hovel sounds incredibly appealing."

"Who says that I want to spend time with you, Lucifer?" She's feeling smug herself, catching him off guard as if he didn't expect it. "Maybe, I might want to meet someone?"

He looks hurt momentarily, a drop of the façade behind the tempter he is, she feels like it must be strange having this kind of hold over a being so powerful, something that used to overwhelm her. But now it feels quite empowering.

"Detective, if you think you'll find a more suitable partner that me, you are barking up the wrong proverbial tree." He glowers, she smiles to him watching his eyes dart to her parted lips as she takes a bite of steak.

"I'm on vacation Lucifer, who knows what I want." He puts his fork on his plate then swivels towards her, his arm wraps around the back of her chair like a snake on a vine.

"Who knows indeed, then at least allow me to walk you back to your room, my dear. We could possibly get to the end of a date if I intend to be worthy."

She hates that word. _Worthy._

"Not a date-" he interrupts with a surrendered gesture. "Yes, however I would quite like their to be."

_Oh shit._

Struggling not to drop her cutlery. "Are you asking me out Lucifer?" She teases with a smile, reveling in how he looks so uncomfortable, staring around the room like he's searching for someone. He stops. Takes a deep breath, then looks back her with those piercing brown eyes.

"Yes Chloe. I would be honored."

Chloe tilts her chin up, she's feeling light on her toes, the minor buzz from the alcohol is ever so pleasant, the warmth of him is comforting in this foreign place.

"Okay-to both. But just don't expect anything to happen." She points her fork at him and smiles lightly.

Lucifers eyes brighten to her words, that breathtaking smile that he only reserves for her shows and lives up to its name.

"Now, did I tell you how I got here?"


	3. Moonlight Sonata

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we’re back. I told you all you little Minx’s. Please if you liked it share it with people you think would enjoy it really means a lot people reading this, Please Kudos if you enjoyed <3
> 
> Lovers’ Eyes- Mumford And Sons

She's staring at him, open mouthed right over the deep velvety tones of her coffee.

"I mean...its Commitment on a level, I thought you never knew." He laughs sipping his coffee.

"So, you actually bought shares in top meet to find out where I was?"

He looks casually at her and shrugs. "Darling, I have shares in most companies and kickstarters, but even owning twenty-five percent of the business didn't allow me access to find out where you were."

He looks like it isn't a weird thing to do and if his was anyone other than him, they'd already have a restraining order in place. "So? You gunna keep me in suspense or?"

He sighs wistfully. "You in suspenders is incredibly enticing but I am a three date man now darling."

"No-are you gunna tell me how you found out?" She chooses to ignore the 'three date' thing right now.

"Well it's a very complex and intricate plan Chloe." He glowers, they quickly pause their conversation to say goodnight to the Moyers, Captain and the Cannes.

"Have fun you two, take it easy." Demi says tiredly or on a comedown; it's hard to tell, her husband trailing behind her in staggered lines.

Chloe takes a moment to look around the room, it's significantly more quiet, there's only a handful of people remaining, everyone on their table has gone back to their rooms leaving only them.

"That man drinks like a fish, even he would give the devil a run for his money." He speaks over his shoulder, chuckling when Leon stumbles into a waiter knocking over glasses.

"You bribed Maze. Didn't you?" She says.

"Like William tweed." She laughs at his sigh, the familiar warmth spreading throughout her chest, she can't help running a hand down his arm. He's got great arms.

"Bought shares in a company though." He chuckles to himself. "Data bloody protection still couldn't get me your location." Chloe flicks her hair over her shoulder. "Things we do."

"You know, I gave her access to all my properties, cars and returned her knife collection back." He twists his body towards her.

"Well you found me." She matches his posture.

"That I did Chloe. Money well spent in my opinion." He nods to an empty auditorium. "However, they do appear to be setting up for breakfast, so why don't I walk you back." He stands and she can't help admire his body as he looms over her, then she stares fondly as he holds out an open palm out to her.

* * *

It's nice. The cold breeze whips her hair as they walk along, she's shouldering his coat as soon as she started shivering. The low hum of the cruise ship with the click of her heels accompanying is like a distant background band. After an enjoyable dinner it's nice to spend time with him, the last few months have been hectic not to mention filled with tension, it seems that every time there's a glint of a moment it always interrupted, so Chloe loves the little bits that are uninterrupted.

They walk along the starboard side of the vessel, offering olive branches of conversation about anything and everything, he talks about LUX branching out into Las Vegas and how Maze hasn't apologized, she talks about Trixie, her caseload and this sudden vacation; leaving out the part where she is trying to get away from this awkward stalemate.

When they come to the bow of the ship, the elevated deck is bathed in moonlight, the dark ridges of the ship are forced into strips of light. The sky above is clear although in the distance she can see the pockets of fog waiting for them like an ambush.

He holds a hand out to help her up; God might actually know that heels and polished wood do not match. He's closer, keeping a hand on her lower back as he guides her to the front of the ship. Its hard to notice the cold when the space heater behind her is close enough to negate any cold in the vicinity, she leans back into him, all hard muscles and heat. It's extremely tempting to get lost in.

Chloe closes her eyes, feeling the cold against her cheeks while Lucifers hands are running up and down her arms.

"I forget sometimes." He says like a confession.

"Huh?" Chloe tilts her head back. Perfect line of jaw and beard in her vision.

"The stars, I forget how beautiful they are." She gazes up into the billions of twinkling lights above.

"Yeah, they really are something." She speaks with awe.

"When I was creating them, it took everything I had." The sound of his voice plucks at her heartstrings. "Every single time. Every one of them I did for him." She doesn't want to speak.

"You know..." He sniffs and she hates how he sounds so fragile. "I wanted to believe in the beauty, I spent an eternity after he kicked me out believing in that very thought." He laughs but it's not melodic it's cold and harsh. "How could he possibly do that to me Chloe?"

She can't stop the tears, cold lines of breeze swim on her cheeks. She doesn't know, she can't fathom why anyone would ever do that to their child.

"I don't know..." It's hard to keep composure when someone so close is so exposed.

"Take away my light and throw me into darkness. I hate him." It's coiled rage but however angry he sounds, she understands.

"He took that away from me and now..." He breaths slowly, hot breath wisps past her ear and his lips touch the top of her head.

"Now your the closest thing I have to it." She turns to face him, the lines of his coat following with her, Lucifers lost and he needs her. She knows that- she needs that.

"I can't imagine what you've been through." She tilts her head to look at his glistening brown eyes. "But you're here. Lucifer your here." She fists his shirt, leaning in to seal the truth.

He stops, she can feel his diaphragm pull air in then he starts closing the distance.

Their millimeters apart when a scream rips through the night air like a scythe.

He looks towards the direction of the scream and sprints off.

She follows in quick succession.


	4. Cold Case

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading lovelies <3 please share, kudos and just be awesome. ^^
> 
> Stay - Alessia Cara

She makes it to the source of the scream a few minutes after Lucifer, turning down a tight corridor to patrons leaning out of their doors looking down the hallway to a currently crowded border of a room.

Chloe spots Lucifer between the doorway and the corridor, tailored white shirt standing out among everyone else-especially with how ridiculously tall he is. She curses her dress, swearing blind that she could have matched his speed if she wasn't wearing this limiter on her body, he's a literal crime tape when he spots her with a grimace on his lips, pushing back the crowds like shuffling penguins letting her through.

The familiar sight is painful, Lucifer was right. Every crime scene scars a new wound into her heart, the oak flooring currently houses a body with a dagger in its back, whoever had done this had been brutal and precise. Lucifer brushes the jacket lightly on her shoulders and hands her his unfolded pocket square, she takes it and leans down, brushing the matted hair back from the victims face with her covered fingers.

"Evelyn Daniels." Chloe says.

Lucifer doesn't speak. He's unnaturally quiet for a crime scene, he peters past the body and sifts carefully through the open luggage on the queen sized bed.

"Still warm. Whoever did this has just left." Chloe stands, lifts a few opened brochures on cruises around the world. "Find anything?"

"Is that where someone would keep their jewelry detective?" He points to an opened box close to her.

"Good spot." A warmth spreads throughout her chest when she notes his smile.

"Gone. All the jewelry's been taken, her clutch is thrown by the body. Robbery gone wrong?" She says mainly to herself.

Chloe looks at Lucifer who's eyes are searching the room then the body. "Convenient, wouldn't you say so? All wrapped up nice and neat."

She can't help but smile at how sure he sounds. "You got anything to back it up?"

He preens, puffs his chest out and moves around the bed to stand in the middle, seemingly unbothered by the body lying in a pool of blood.

"Darling, on her wrist, that my dear is a Bulgari Serpenti." Chloe almost wonders if Lucifer has a sort of superpower for fashion. "Sixty thousand maybe more. Why would the thief leave a payload that big."

"True." She leans down inspecting the watch. "She still has on her necklace, rings and her bracelets." Lucifer leans down with her. "Whoever did this detective is trying to subvert the crime."

"Which means there's another reason why she was killed." Chloe looks around hoping to find a waypoint of some kind.

"It's awfully large for one person." Lucifer says as he peers around the room.

"You should see mine."

"I've been waiting an eon for those words Chloe." Before she can blush he interrupts. "I jest Detective, I am-however actually across the hall from you." He smiles.

"Oh go-"

"-please do not bring him into this detective."

Just as Chloe was going to induce another Lucifer rant about his father she hears a commotion forming in the halls. The Captain and the resident Doctor appear in the hallway along with two Naval Officers.

"Ah Detective and Mr.. Morningstar, I see you are already have arrived at this troublesome business." He sidesteps around the body, a meek pale man following him.

"Doctor if you please."

Lucifer close to her, a warm space heater in the chill seeping through her jacket, when he moves his hand around her waist to move her out of the way, her eyes widen at the movement.

"Be a moment, detective." His vibrato echoes in her chest.

After _Pier-Cain_ and her coming to terms with it, this stalemate their currently occupying is frustrating to say the least. They have moments, weird little moments that stay with her for days. For one she caught him looking at her in the precinct sat opposite her before she asked if she had anything on her face, he almost bounced at the opportunity to take her for a wine tasting after work which resulted in a very bad hangover the next morning. He is a constant source of support, more reliable than ever, she even caught him asking Dan where to sign ballistic reports one time which she hates to admit, turned her on a little bit.

"Lucifer, is everything okay?" Chloe speaks with confusion as she shuffles past the captain to the congregation outside the door.

"Everything's fine Detective, I just was talking to Mrs. Douglas about what she saw."

A clearly enamored ninety year old lady with more jewels than a diamond mine currently stands opposite Lucifer.

"Is that a notepad?" She gestures to his hand with bewilderment.

"Always come prepared. I've come to learn that in sex as well as police work." He speaks with pride.

She rolls her eyes, a clear smirk on her face. "Now Irene, tell the Detective what you told me?"

The old lady struggles to take her eyes off of him, as much as Chloe hates it, she understands Mrs. Douglas's behavior.

"Well-I heard a door open because my husband Owen has a tendency to wander about the place after dark, he's always had this problem right back in the war when we would check th-"

Lucifer sighs and she holds in a laugh.

"Any chance we could speed this up to this century?"

Irene Douglas pauses for a moment. "I heard a loud scream outside my door, thinking it might have been Owen and his escapades I looked out the door only to see a figure running up the corridor. Truly Dreadful."

Chloe pauses, looking up the whole in an attempt to re-enact in her mind. "Mrs. Douglas, can you describe the suspect at all?"

Chloe lays a hand on the corded muscles of his arm to calm the agitation she can see growing, it stops instantly.

"A man! I think... See I didn't have my glasses at the time but he was wearing a hoodie. Awful sight I have, see a bomb went off during the war-"

Lucifer interrupts. "Yes-thank you Mrs. Douglas." He turns to Chloe ushering her back inside the room. "Apologies detective, I rather thought it was important, Afterall she did start with the sentence 'I did see the Murderer'".

She smiles up at him, she realizes she's incredibly happy in a situation that she shouldn't be. "Lucifer, it's fine. Eye witnesses tend to be flip flop sometimes."

"Still. Apologies."

She nudges his shoulder with her own. "Hey. You did nothing wrong, in fact you found us a clue." He seems frustrated.

"We know the figure might have been male. It gives us something to work with."

"Miss Decker." The doctor pulls her attention.

"Blade has pierced just below the shoulder blade, it appears to have punctured the left lung as well. It looks to be a kitchen knife of some kind, as for the blunt force trauma to the head, it might have been used to stun her."

The captain shifts to what appears to be his good knee and wanders to the door. "No forced entry, keycard lock and the door is intact, she must of knew her killer."

Chloe hears it before she sees Lucifer putting his fist through the oak chest of drawers close to the bed.

"Lucifer! What the hell!" She shouts to his back, his shoulder blades expanding and receding like a bellow.

"She was pregnant." He speaks through clenched anger.

"What?"

"Evelyn Daniels was pregnant." He turns around, his eyes fixed on the body. "When she died." He throws a pregnancy test onto the bed with two blue lines with the word 'positive' written with it.

Chloe feels disgust climbing in her throat. "Lucife-" he walks past her kneels where the doctor was. "I will find whoever did this. I promise."

Chloe knows Lucifer always keeps his promises, as he leaves he punches the frame, immortal fist splintering it into sawdust.

* * *

"Lucifer there's nothing we can do till the morning, the doctors are moving the body to clinic and the officers are taking statements."

She bites her lip inspecting the wooden splinters lodged into his whitened knuckles. Two AM, she's tired, the queen sized bed is calling to her like a siren on the rocks, however Lucifers injury is priority numero uno right now.

"Have you got any tweezers, this looks bad." The punctures marks in his hand have stopped bleeding, her fingers are spattered in mixing's of blood and sweat.

"Like I've punched a doorframe." He grins through his pale complexion.

She hates this, she hates that she makes him mortal.

"I'm not a beauty parlour Chloe, I'm the devil." She rolls her eyes and pulls the skin apart with two fingers.

"Lucifer I need to take it out, it might get infected."

He snorts. "Nonsense, I'm fi-" he growls in pain when she prods the inch thick splinter protruding from his skin.

"Yeah, fine my ass."

He smirks. "Now that you mention your derrière detective, I must say it is an incredible asset of yours."

Lucifers looking down on her, a literal Angel is staring her in the face and flirting.

"You are actually the worst." She yanks the first splinter out with a pair of ice Cube tongs from behind the bar.

"-And you might actually be me in disguise." He seethes through the pain.

Chloe snorts, eyes focused on the second splinter, she can feel his gaze on the back of her head.

"You needn't worry about me, I'll be fine."

"But I do. You know that after learn-" She takes a breath. "-After learning what I am to you, I keep thinking that it's my fault."

"Chloe." She feels a finger tilt her chin up to meet his dark, fathomless eyes. "I choose to work with you, I will always continue to do so. Regardless of immortality or lack thereof."

_What in the hell is she supposed to say to that?_

She nods, a small smile adorning her lips.

"Let's see if we can get this out." She snips the tongs in front of him.

Chloe wonders after if the whole ship heard his swearing.

* * *

They talk a lot, even more now than ever. Time length doesn't really cut it with Lucifer so when she talks,he loves to listen to her, it feels good to have someone who will listen because they actually want to and not because they're trying to get in your pants.

Not through Lucifers lack of trying anyway...

After bandaging his hand using wrapping taken from her gift basket, he makes his excuse and she walks him to the door.

"-Yes we'll have to see if Amenadiel ends up being a dad who isn't a wretch-less worm." He looks skyward.

"You know, you'll be an uncle. Uncle Lucifer." She preens leaning against the oak doorframe as he steps into the corridor.

"Please Chloe, I'm not ready for a midlife crisis and suede shoes." He grimaces.

She laughs, a tilt of her head moves her hair in her eyes, it's all feels so much like a date. Its so good it doesn't feel weird.

"Thank you again Detective." He gestures to her. "A night doesn't usually end in blood and wrapping paper." He holds his hand up to show the bow she wrapped around his hand. "Well, at least not on earth anyway."

She giggles and his eyes flicker to her lips, her hands drifting by her sides aching to do something.

"Thank you Lucifer." She speaks softly.

Chloe holds a breath when he steps closer, slowly moving his good hand up and twisting a loose strand of hair around her ear. He leans in dropping a chaste kiss to her cheek, the aroma of his cologne mixed with the soft scratching of his stubble is so very distracting.

"Goodnight Chloe." He steps back with an honest smile, heading down the corridor to his room.

She shuts the door behind her and leans against it thudding her head lightly. Not minding the butterflies in her stomach are swarming around her lungs.


	5. Morning Rituals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lil bit of a treat for ya ^^ <3
> 
> Come As You Are - Imaginary Future

Chloe squints when she awakes, the light from the windows bathes her skin awake like a natural alarm clock, she groans trying to fight it however when the light precedes further up the bed she flips onto her back and rubs her eyes.

It's strangely disorienting to wake of her own accord. No early morning alarm clock or overeager daughter landing on the bed with a resounding thump. The rare day off from work isn't enough to grasp the concept of it, when the gradual familiarity of audible hum of the ships engines fades into existence there's really nothing keeping her from enjoying a lie-in.

It's quiet, she can't help but giggle at the thought of not having to do anything today just because she can, so she swings to the foot of the bed and sets off to shower.

She's three minutes into soaping her aching body when she hears a resounding click throughout her apartment, she freezes, playing it back in her mind to hope it was just a trick. Chloe switches the shower off, wraps a towel around her securely as possible and slowly reaches for a nearby ornament off a nearby display.

The footsteps are closer. Adrenaline mixes with her heart rate as she swiftly dips to a nearby spare bedroom close to the door frame to identify who it is. Could it be the killer hoping to snuff her out before her investigation starts?

The footsteps are loud drums in her ears as she follows the sound with her eyes at the walls, as the steps pass the doorway she lifts the statue and swings it as she turns the corner.

Lucifer. Standing there in charcoal pants with a white button down with a takeaway cup in one hand.

Of course she doesn't have time to register that because for the second fucking time.

The towel drops.

"Now this is a habit I am all to fond of revisiting." His eyes examining every possible part of exposed skin. "But if you are going to off me at least choose a more tasteful ornament Chloe, I want to die with some modicum of reputation."

He's smiling and she hates that, she also hates that stupid face, the blush is creeping up her throat and cheeks.

"My, my someone does like to trim the garden of Eden, don't they?"

Chloe scrambles for her dropped towel to cover at least the last restraining strand of modest she has.

"Lucifer!" Chloe yells as forcefully as she can, which comes out like a embarrassed whine. "What the hell are you doing here!? In my apartment!?"

He doesn't seem flustered in the slightest. "I thought the sea air would be good for me, I must say you have kept things in a tight order."

He leans with his coffee cup to what she can only assume is to look at her ass. She leans with him, gripping the towel for fear it might fall again.

"Lucifer!?" Chloe leans with him. "Get the hell out!" She yells.

"Detective!

She can't stop how flustered she sounds, he chuckles giving her one last look over and swivels on his Louboutins towards the sitting room.

* * *

"I can offer a tit for tat as they say detective, I am all to willing for you to see the more...intimate Side of me." He smirks as they walk through the various halls passing meetings for singles.

"Let's just not, okay?" She sighs angrily, which of course he basks in.

Lucifer doesn't see a crying James with his husband patting his shoulders as they slide into an executive boardroom.

"Oh we most certainly can, consider it an open invitation to see the goods."

Chloe shivers, Lucifers naked body. A sight she's seen so many times but not since he decided to bulk up.

"How did you even get bigger? Aren't you-like super strong?" She gestures to him.

They stride past a few naval officers, waving them through until their a few feet from the Moyers.

"Short version or Long?" He says

"Definitely short."

"Lost my wings detective! Sort of like a divine generator, so I decided to experiment in our...intermission." She freezes.

"Lost your wings? -Wait a second! You had wings!?" She spins towards him, small blips of memories coming into view like an old cinema movie, Cain with his gun then Lucifer yelling and warmth.

"Yep." He pops his 'p' like a child. "How do you think I saved you from the fridge-sized oaf?"

Before she can grab him, he sidesteps her grasp and heads to the Moyers.

"Daniel, James. Lovely to see you again, can you tell us about last night?" He slides into a nearby chair averting his eyes from her.

James sniffs. "There's not much to say really...the Night ended, we left you two in the restaurant and headed back to our room." Dan nods along sadly.

Chloe sidles up to Lucifer and sits next to him. "We'll talk about this later." She turns to the Moyers. "Do you know why anyone would want to hurt Evelyn? She have any enemies?"

James snorts. "Evelyn was a woman of wealth Chloe. She hated anyone knowing her business especially us."

"Why so?" Chloe remarks.

Daniel holds his hand up to James. "We are a wealthy gay couple detective, there are plenty of people on this planet that don't like that. Evelyn was one of them."

Lucifer speaks softly. "Did that bother you? Enough to reenact a game of Clue perhaps?"

Chloe knew he loved Clue, they played it together with Trixie after a rough week on a missing persons case, they sat on the floor of her lounge ensconced in the fact Chloe could tell the guilty party who had done it within a matter of minutes. Mostly Trixie who favored a lead pipe apparently.

"What? No, we loved that she didn't like us, she was so snobby and annoying. We were glad, we had something that she didn't believe we deserved it. It felt powerful." James sighs with content.

"Is there anyone that can back up your alibi?" Chloe looks at Lucifer who's picking with his cufflinks.

Daniel looks to the sky and takes a breath. "We ordered champagne around three, a little nightcap."

"Oh lovely, the detective and I were on our way for one as well." The Moyers flicker between the two like TMZ had released the greatest gossip in years.

"We weren't-" The innate reaction to clarify is overwhelming.

"-We would have, if we weren't rudely interrupted."

"I don't thi-" Chloe starts but Daniel interrupts. "You should talk to the Cannes. They were always hanging around Evelyn, she traveled with them to Los Angeles from South Africa. I think she might be long term friends if you know what I mean."

"Thank you." Lucifer stands with her. "We'll check your alibi and get back to you."

They walk out side by side onto the foggy portside of the ship, turning a corner and carrying on. "Lucifer, what did you mean when you said you saved me from Pierce?" Her voice has a slight tremble in it, she doesn't want to know but she does, schrödeinger's cat comes to mind.

Lucifer slows gradually to a halt, she follows him. "Right. Yes, you deserve to know." He lets out a breath and she can't help tense in anticipation. "When we attacked by Cain and his men, they shot-at us-with bullets."

"Right?"

"Yes well, to stop us from being gunned down per se...I Shielded us. From...them." He shifts from foot to foot, looking out into the cloudy distance.

"Thank you." Chloe's breathless, he saved her. Because of him Trixie has a mother. "Lucifer. Thank you."

"I would never let anything happen to you Detective. Much less deprive your spawn of your presence."

How can one man be such an idiot one moment, then so oblivious the next? He gives her one of those rare smiles she adores, the thoughts of Trixie and Lucifers action cause her eyes to spill over with tears, she instinctively rushes him, wrapping her arms around his waist and burying herself in his shirt.

"I know. I know you wouldn't." She mumbles into his newly tear stained shirt feeling how rapid his heart-rate is climbing, his broad arms wrap round her shoulder blades.

"Come detective, let's go speak to the Cannes and then the captain." The soft ghost of his breath tickles her cheek.

She sniffs. "Yeah. Okay."

* * *

The captain yields no evidence which would help them and with the cruise liners doctor; who firmly suggested with a trembling voice that he wasn't a mortician, Evelyn was pregnant, that was confirmed at least. So when they left the lower deck of the doctors office into the misty wind of the ship, they paused outside.

"Frustrating isn't it?" Lucifer quips.

She sighs. "Yep, you'd think he's seen a dead body at least once, how can we solve this if the doctor can't even stare at her body for five minutes."

"I suppose if she had a hula skirt and a piña colada it would be a different matter for him."

She snorts. "Yeah." She pushes off the wall. "C'mon the Cannes have an apartment at the front."

* * *

"We're lost."

She looks at the map she found on the middle deck, the gentle thud of dance music can be heard in the distance which gains Lucifers attention as they walk along the portside of the ship.

"Can one even get lost on a ship?" He scoffs leaning in her space to look at her map.

A litany of shoppers mill about the indoor mall dodging them, high end stores dot about the white walls and dark wood flooring. They stand in the centre looking in different directions for a landmark Lucifers scent breezes over her, that panicked moment in her stomach quells with ease.

"No. Look." He stabs the map shes holding with both hands.

"If we walk." He looks up, pointing into the direction of what she can only assume is the front of the ship and trails the page with one long manicured finger. "Up here, we'll come to the pool and then up, Into the apartments, I've walked through the rotating Maze of hell Chloe, this is hardly a problem."

Well c'mon. Lead the way navigator." She shoves him forward before realising she's pushing the actual devil. He's allowing her to push him.

"Yes alright-police brutality comes to mind."

He shrugs his expensive jacket as if it were a backpack, following his red bottomed shoes up a long winded corridor past Versace and other complicated names until the music grows to a heavy thud in her chest.

Even with the fog the pool is full of people, small dainty women in bikinis and men with shorts tight to them, it's like a modeling shoot around the pool. Chloe cringes, feeling like her age has way surpassed a medical bracelet and more into the territory of end of life care. She watches Lucifer slow to a pause and take in the scene infront of him like it's the Roman forum.

"Well well well, where have you been hiding-hello."

Chloe looks on while his eyes roam over a women who's passed him with a mischievous glint in her eye, hand running up his arm like she were touching something rare.

The urge to pull this woman's hair out growing. She huffs, moves up next to him and slaps his bicep with the back of her hand.

"Lucifer." When she doesn't get his immediate attention, it hurts. Like a lot. She clears her throat pushing into his sight. "Murder to solve, you know. Person to punish."

"Yes, temptation will have to wait." The pool is situated on a performance stage, seats crowd around it as she marches him past, all eyes turning to him like the last steak in post apocalyptic world.

He politely greets everyone; even the small greetings drip with sin with every utter he produces, the jealousy is real right now, she can feel the possessiveness trait tightening around her stomach like a vice.

When they come to the stairs the cleaners have blocked it off and directed them to a nearby conference room that they can pass through.

"Okay thanks." She says to an elderly Hispanic lady who's mopping up the contents of a spilt Bloody Mary, when she turns she spies two petite women flirting effortlessly with a very entertained Lucifer, Chloe sighs loudly before walking up to him.

"Lucifer." She hates how it sounds like she's nagging.

He doesn't hear her so she walks up and grabs the block of muscle that is his forearm.

"Lucifer, we can go through there."

He looks up at her like she's Dan and he's just been caught eating his pudding...again.

"Right, yes-" one of the women leans towards him, breasts brushing his stomach. "C'mon. Come have a drink, I'm sure we'll be far more entertaining." She grabs his other arm and pulls but Lucifer doesn't move.

Chloe hates this feeling bubbling up inside her.

"I'm afraid more pressing matters have come to light." The women pout infront of her like sad puppies.

"Uh-right lets-ow! "' He flinches forward when the dainty blonde pinches his butt, giggling as they watch him go. "Right. Let's just-shall we?" He speed forward to the open door, she follows in a scowling pursuit.

"You can stay, you know." She mumbles as they stride in unison past the bar.

"Why on earth would I do that?" He sounds annoyed and it fuels the green eyed monster inside.

"Two girls, wanting your attention..."

"I don't want anything to do with them." Lucifer stops before the door gritting the words through his teeth.

"Pshh sure." She flails her arms towards him.

"Detective." He stops, turns and stares at her. "You know I never lie, I have made my intentions incredibly clear to you. That-" he points towards the crowd of beautifully tanned people playing poolside. "-as entertaining as it looks; is the past."

Chloe holds his gaze until he can't look at her anymore, turning and walking into the conference room.

She takes a deep breath. "So what do you want?"

He's only a short distance away but it feels like he's incredibly close to her, her heartbeat thumps in her ears.

"Don't you know?" He puzzles a look at her which is a mixture of confusion and hurt.

"Lucifer-I" A loud klaxon fills the air, neither have noticed a horde of people inside the conference room with a banner overlooking the door they've walked though.

Speed dating!


	6. Hermes Of Dating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here ya go folks <3 
> 
> Falling For You- The 1975

Chloe recognizes the familiar Ken doll of a man standing on the opposite end of the room in rep attire with a clipboard in one hand, he immediately shouts over the throng of noise.

"Ah, our last two have arrived for our lightening rounds! Maybe these two have already found love." His lotion tanned complexion is two shades more than unnatural.

Chloe takes a glimpse of Lucifer who's examining the crowd with his hands tucked inside the pockets of his pants, the hem of his jacket tucked behind his hands.

"Uh-actually we have an ap-" the crowd stars to boo in a series of drunken ramblings and laughter.

"Yes! Here we are. Come Chloe." She hates how her name sounds from his lips or worse, that is sends a spark down her spine, she frowns at his gesture towards the room; even worse when he announces his name with a flourish.

Enough people had signed up that the event is split into two sections of the room. Chloe and Lucifer are placed in the same one, which thankfully is a blessing; at least then she can feel some sort of comfort while being thrown way outside her comfort zone.

The group splits off as they gather around the rep divided into men and women, Chloe's facing Lucifer with a grimace who looks incredibly pleased with himself.

"So here's how it works. Five dates." He holds out his palm like he's trying to stop traffic. "-Five minutes, you have a sheet with everyone's names on. Ladies you will sit and on the buzzer, the men will rotate." The rep leans in towards her side with a smirk. "Gives you a chance to check out the goods when they move." He laughs with a few of the women around her.

"If you like that would-be matchee, check the box and we will send the forms to your rooms tonight."

Lucifer looks so out of place opposite her amongst other he other men; a zebra in a horse sanctuary comes to mind, he's at least a foot taller than the others, the outlined sculpture of his pectoral muscles is just visible from the single undone button, the expensive suit cuts off of him like a Greek god. Chloe's mouth feels dry all of a sudden, made worse when he's clearly looking at her with such an intense focus.

 _God he's handsome, isn't he?_  
I wonder if he'll check my box.  
The things I would do to him.

Hushed whispers fly past her obviously including Lucifer, even a few of the other group have wandered over to him before being shuffled away by the other nearby rep.

Some of the guys opposite them are talking, exchanging obvious lewd comments like her side have been doing, however when they look behind them to Lucifer his stoic face and pissed off demeanor quickly silence them.

"Let's get this over and done with, I'm immediately regretting this decision!" He shouts over the rep who's rambling on about activities around the ship couples can participate in.

Chloe doesn't know why. What drives her to open her mouth, but when he's dragged her into this then immediately moans about it, it really pisses her off.

"Backing down now? Wow Lucifer-what a surprise." She goads him.

His mouth opens. Then it shuts and she thinks she might have gone too far bringing up all this tension between them out in the open, he closes his eyes-breathes deeply then opens them again with a grin following.

"Oh no, Chloe! They don't call me the Hermes of dating for nothing."

"-pretty sure no ones called you that." She shoots back.

"-and how would you know?" He hits back.

"Because-I'm the one who has to deal wi-" she's interrupted by the anxious rep, he springs in front of her vision blocking Lucifers wolfish grin. "That's the spirit! Please wait for the tables to get chatting! I know you eager beavers can't wait!"

She hears Lucifer groan on the other side.

"Ladies, please take your seats. Your dates will arrive shortly." He waves his hands to the small tables with opposing chairs, for some unexplained reason she's sat at the far end of the row of chairs; god this was a terrible idea.

The men line up along the opposite side. The buzzer noise blasts.

* * *

"Trent?" The man opposite her says conflictingly.

"Chloe, you don't sound sure." She retorts in a sarcastic manner.

He shifts awkwardly like she's hit the proverbial nail on the head.

"I changed my name recently, trying to get used to it." He shrugs, alarm bells in Chloe's head start to ring loudly.

"From what?" She leans forward.

"I'd rather not say, bad memories."

The sirens have changed to an air raid sign.

His smoothes out his plaid shirt, finding a stain of what could be coffee or dried blood at this point she can't be sure either.

"We don't have to talk about that? You have any hobbies?" She offers an olive branch.

"I read, I take hikes-you know the usual, what about you?"

Chloe's realization creeps in that she doesn't have hobbies. She has a favorite filing technique, a favorite screen saver on her computer and a favorite snack but it's not a hobby, Normal people have favorite singers, favorite actors or even favorite TV shows, Chloe doesn't have any of that.

"-um..." Chloe ponders.

He shifts again, opens his mouth then closes it.

"Peter!" He blurts out and people around them jump up, she catches Lucifer turn towards her with alarm, already willing to spring into action.

"Well. That's not that bad-"

"File" He hangs his head in shame.

His name-

"Peter file." Her mouth drops in disbelief.

In the distance she hears Lucifer laugh loudly. She knows it's nothing to do with the brunette sat opposite him.

"I-" he interrupts. "Just don't."

Trend doesn't speak for the rest of the remaining time.

* * *

Apparently muscle beach are missing one of its members when her next date sits down, his olive complexion mixed with his impressive physique are an instant tick in her box, he smiles as he sits down showing off his pearly white teeth.

"Hi, I'm Chloe." She smiles back.

"Dante, it's nice to meet you Chloe." He greets back.

She highly approves, the tattoo on his chest peaks at the top of his tight white tank top, she realizes that she hasn't said anything yet.

"So-um sorry, what do you do for living?"

That was the wrong thing to say.

Dante has twelve kids by six different women, has just left the Metropolis detention centre for aggravated assault and when he finds out from her that she's a detective, he shouts for a lawyer frantically to no one in particular before running out of the room leaving a perplexed rep running after him.

Chloe counts down the minutes till this is over.

* * *

Dates three and four, are not exactly...relationship Material.

This cruise, Chloe decides is full of people who are incredibly dull, Number three, Derek is hung up on his ex, so much so that he shows her pictures of them in the Caribbean, which is nice-the Caribbean not Derek and his crying.

Number four, Tony is an older man who is maybe way past his dating prime, surprisingly about halfway through talking about his local community hall, he offers to show her a picture of his dick so casually, as if he were offering to show a picture of his grandchildren.

Unsurprisingly, she denies his request.

*

The bell buzzes leaving Tony grabbing his cane to stand up, when he takes too long Lucifer almost pushes him out of the way in a very Lucifer-esqe way.

"Finally! Saved the best till last." He grins, his broad frame leans back with an audible creak on the chair.

She feigns innocence. "Why thank you, such a compliment."

He looks confused and snorts. "No. Obviously for you."

She sighs. "Yeah. Got it, charming.

He leans forward pressing his hands on the dark laminated oak in front of him; she feels like it's the experience for most of their suspects they interrogate, she stares back at him while he looks at her obviously wanting her to start the conversation.

"So tell me-"

She leans forward. "You know it doesn't work on me."

"-yes I know, I wasn't actually going to ask that, we've already established your immune to my charms many times over." He sighs and she smiles affectionately.

"I was going to ask what your looking for in a potential partner." His slender pianist fingers flick the cufflink on his wrist.

"-hmm, he has to be morally responsible, small, really cheap and doesn't like to spend money-and-oh, an atheist.

"Deary me, you are showing signs of cabin fever." He flicks the lines of his jacket in submission. "I am definitely out of the running here then, aren't I?" He almost looks annoyed and resigned.

"Lucifer." She says in disbelief. "It was a joke."

His grimace subsides into a laugh, a deep vibrato in her ears which snakes down her spine like vine leaves, he moves closer. "You are-" he stops likes he's choosing a word in his very extensive vocabulary. "Scintillating." It rolls of his tongue like a foreign language, she hates how her body betrays her.

While he brings up again about Amenadiels and Linda's pregnancy in which she has to nod incessantly over the same points; She takes a moment to look over him, detective's eyes taking in everything from his pristine white shirt with the blood red pocket square peaking out of his jacket to the perfected hair and his neatly trimmed beard, he so eloquently wears. Then she studies his dark brown eyes which hold her gaze with a twinge of something inside them, she looks down to his hands which are together twisting the onyx cufflinks.

Conclusion. Lucifer is nervous.

"Are you nervous!?" She shouts with disbelief.

He puffs out air and snorts with a wide smile.

"I'm the Devil Chloe, I don't do nervous."

She smiles widely, it's so adorable to see him like this. "Your nervous!"

He can't meet her eyes and she ticks the inner scoreboard in her head.

"Okay-yes maybe...I'm A little nervous." He lifts his open palm and clenches.

"Why?"

"Because-one would think in all this time on this earthly plane, I would have at least tried dating."

Her eyes widen. "You-you've never dated...anyone?"

"No Detective." Chloe doesn't know whether to feel honored or confused.

"But I want to. With the right person." His nervousness shines a heartfelt smile out of him and she wants to melt into the floor.

"Okay." She leans back.

He stops twists his head to the side. "Okay-? " pouting his lips with a small shake of his head.

"We'll go out tonight, Me and you-will go out, on a date." She nods.

He looks suspicious. "Why?"

She laughs and shrugs her shoulders. "Because. It will be just you and me. There's no ulterior motive, no-am I an angel-suspicions or wanting to create some crazy scheme."

She smoothes her hands across the table to touch his fingers, he opens them in her proximity, someone of such fire and rage touch-starved for affection breaks her heart, she wraps her index finger around his thumb.

"I want this. Me and you, I've been trying to tell myself it wouldn't work or we're just partners." The thought stings in her throat. "I'm tired of pretending."

He looks like a confused puppy.

"Very well, if you desire it."

"-no Lucifer." She pinches the skin on his palm.

"What we desire."

He looks taken back, he opens his mouth then shuts it, a flustered Lucifer is something Chloe deems a unique occurrence.

"I do...want This too." He sounds surprised how sure he is.

"Good." She nods.

He picks up the sheet and looks at it before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a Montblanc fountain pen ticks an X on her name and slides it over to her with a pearly white grin.

She can't help smile back at him knowing it's the only one ticked on his list.


	7. Cannes Of Worms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I’m off on holiday for a couple of weeks so unfortunately no more chapters for a bit :( 
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoy <3

The Cannes apartment is a wholefoods warehouse compared to Chloe's, between the golden embroidered Chairs and the ceiling to floor view of a cloudy bay sits Leon in what Chloe can discern a wicked hangover.

His pale complexion and trembling fingers could be someone who's nervous or could be someone suffering an overwhelming hangover.

"One of the perks of being the Devil Detective, an unholy tolerance for alcohol." His breath ghosts her ear. "-well, apart from when I'm close to you-of course. I can get absolutely sozzled."

She twists her head to face him lips mere inches apart, she watches his eyes flick to her lips then back up, she grins. "Remind me, next Christmas party then."

He laughs lowly before stepping back and surveying the room like they discussed.

"What in gods name are you doing here and why are you so early?" Leon slurs from the chez-lounge.

She waits for Lucifer to butt in with some over the top reaction, when he doesn't she turns to see him studying a photo of the couples wedding intensely.

"Evelyn Daniels is dead Mr Cannes, we're trying to create a timeline to catch the murderer. Also it's 1pm." Chloe states.

"Oh, I don't know anything about that. As you can see I've just got up." He gestures to a nearby room.

"Yes, late night was it?" Chloe hears behind her.

"I-I had a few yes. Then went straight to bed."

"Intoxicated murderous rage or just intoxicated?" Chloe finds it admirable how Lucifer can accuse so confidently with no proof whatsoever.

"What-no of course not. I came home from the dinner with my wife, she went to bed and I had a cigar on the balcony with some drinks."

"Do you know if Evelyn had any enemies?" Chloe steps forward, Lucifer goes back to being the silent partner.

"I did see her arguing with someone when I left, couldn't tell who. Thought nothing of it, you see there are a lot of...discerning types on this liner, one of those probably did it."

Chloe's knows when suspects shut down its pointless to interrogate with no facts.

"Evelyn and I have had our differences but I wouldn't kill the girl." Leon's voice echoes someones who's growing frustratingly impatient.

"-and what differences would those be Leon?" Lucifer steps around her like a predator focused on its prey. "C'mon Leon, what do you want? What's that little desire eating away at you."

She can't describe the feeling because it's never worked on her, especially now they've tried it over a dozen times after she found out about him but she does feel something, like two magnets repelling each other or the moment before a thunderstorm strikes.

"I want-" Leon starts. "Pretty please Leon?" Chloe can see Lucifer's smile in the back of her mind. "I want this to stop."

The sensation all drops at once, Lucifer turns to her.

"His hangover seems to be the utmost importance than anything homicide related right now, Detective."

"Please. Can you leave? I need to lie down."

She hears Lucifer mutter as he walks past her. "Bloody humans, if you can't handle it don't bloody drink it!"

"Where is your wife Mr Cannes?"

"She had an appointment in the spa, you'll find her there." He stumbles into the master bedroom shutting the door behind him.

* * *

Two flights of stairs and the gross understatement of feeling like being in a pinball machine, Chloe and Lucifer stand side by side in a warm room surrounded by bamboo walls and benches facing a sun bed that’s currently closed.

“Mrs Cannes. Detective Decker and my partner Lucifer Morningstar, we'd like to ask you a few questions regarding the murder of Evelyn Daniels.”

The door doesn’t open, soft Tibetan singing bowls echo around the room.

“Sorry? A moment, please.” A voice comes from inside.

“-I’m telling you now detective, there most certainly is a room in hell just like this.”

Chloe looks around the room confused. “Why?”

“Because this singing glass nonsense is apparently a very well constituted form of torture.” He frowns towards the speaker.

She nods, still confused. “Ah, for people who...don’t want to relax?”

“Imagine this when your fully relaxed, it will be like mentally skewering yourself in your lady bits.” He huffs, waving at her groin with one hand while staring at the tanning bed.

“Interesting analogy.”

“Thank you.” He grins.

The door pops open with a mechanical whir, in lies a very overly tanned Mrs Cannes, Lucifer immediately grins.

“A bit too well done, I think.” He whispers into Chloe’s ears.

She stifles her laugh with a hand to her mouth and a fake cough.

“Mrs Cannes, we’d like to talk to you about Evelyn Daniels.”

Mrs Cannes brightens at the name. “Oh Eve, of course is everything okay?”

Lucifer frowns, Chloe instinctively knows he’s annoyed, he calms when she places a hand on the corded steel of his forearms.

“Did you not hear us Mrs Cannes?”

“Please I despise the surname, just Demi. No I didn’t, is everything alright? What’s that poor angel gotten into now?”

“Evelyn was found dead this morning in her room.”

_No one loves the messenger who brings bad news._

Lucifer once told her that but she never really understood until Demi's reaction.

Chloe catches Demi mid launch with one hand, bending her arm around her back and up into the nearest wall.

"Bravo, Detective. Impressive footwork I must say." Lucifer purrs admirably. “Love a cat fight.”

"-thanks." She shouts over Demi's sobbing. "Mrs Cannes, I'm afraid your gonna have to come with me."

Demi immediately stops crying. Eve! Eve’s Dead Why!? What have I done?" She starts to sputter out a laugh between hiccups.

"You killed the poor woman." Lucifer steps forwards.

"I loved Evelyn, I wouldn't kill her! she came with us all over the world when Leon was filming, she had a brilliant knack for stirring things up on the show." Chloe pushes her towards the seat and steps back.

“Evelyn loved trouble, I expect she was killed by one of these people on this dating thing." Her sobs subside.

Lucifer steps forward into Demi's space. "I'm also partial to a bit of trouble Demi, so; tell me what trouble do you get up to?" Demi's jaw slackens. "What type of sordid secrets are you carrying?"

Chloe watches Demi struggle to form a sentence, her mouth opens and her tears dry up. Chloe feels anticipation like she's waiting for lottery numbers. She feels a blur barge past her shoulder and shout manically at Lucifer.

"This is police brutality! Un-hand my wife!" Leon is met with a very angry looking Lucifer. "I haven't touched her, however I'm about to throw you through this third rate sauna for hurting the detective."

"-Lucifer it's fine, he didn't hurt me." Chloe voices over Leon and his shouting.

With Chloe in the middle, the look he gives Leon sends chills down her spine, his icy glare conveys blood and broken bones. He moves to enact but is stopped by her hands on his chest.

“-Lucifer please.”

His nostrils flare and Leon looks as pale as he did when he was hungover, Lucifer's jawline ticks with restrained fury, Chloe’s also notes how he buckled under her plea.

“We had an open marriage detective-“ Demi shouts over Chloe’s shoulder. “Demi shut the hell up.”

Chloe feels Lucifer's chest relax, planes of muscles at the end of her fingertips, she spins around, back pressed against him like a makeshift barrier.

“We all met at a seminar in New York, she was everything to us.” Demi pleads.

Lucifer sighs, runs his index finger and thumb over the bridge of his nose.

“I was an advocate for the poly amorous relationships, until recently...” She can feel the heat of his eyes on her neck. “-however this doesn’t change the fact that this poor woman is dead and you two sniveling idiots are our only suspects.”

Chloe cuts in. “Did Evelyn tell you anything about the father?”

“It’s the reason we’re here.” Leon grits through his teeth.

“Evelyn told us that the father was on this cruise and she was going to confront him on this trip.” Demi says.

“So did she?” Chloe questions.

Demi gives a look to Leon, he shakes his head. “Not that we know of, she was terribly secretive about the whole plan and wouldn’t even tell us what he looked like.”

Lucifer sighs in exasperation which crawls over her skin like wildfire; Damn that man.

“Utterly pointless.” Chloe faces Lucifer and gives him a facial reprimand, he holds his hands up in an apologetic manner.

“Can you please. Give us something. Anything...”

Leon’s eyes roll to his head, Chloe can almost hear the single brain cell humming to life. “He was tall and rich.”

“Two out of three for you.” Chloe mutters under her breath to Lucifer.

“Please Detective. I don’t like to speak ill of the dead but that woman was hardly special, let alone to father an offspring with her.” Lucifer whispers back.

She sighs, pushes her body off the wall that is Lucifer, who groans almost obscenely and steps forward. “Thank you Mr and Mrs Cannes, if we have anymore we’ll be in touch.”

Chloe walks out of the spa with Lucifer in tow, they climb to the top of the staircase and bump into an unsuspecting captain and his guards.

“Detective!” His Scottish accent flares through her ears. “Or shall I call you?”

_Crapcrapcrap_

“Lieutenant?”


End file.
